


Mann Down

by greenstuff (orphan_account)



Series: You Asked for It [7]
Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/greenstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall has the flu. </p><p>prompt response from mary-marshall.livejournal.com’s post-fifth-season-commentfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mann Down

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt: Mary, Marshall "Stan, Marshall isn't fit for travel and can't be left alone."

"Stan, Marshall isn't fit for travel and can't be left alone."  
  
“Well your witness needs to be in Chicago tomorrow at nine am.”  
  
“Can you—?“  
  
“Wish I could, but Eleanor has had these tickets for weeks…”   
  
Mary tapped her fingers against Marshall’s counter, wracking her brain. “Okay, I’ll figure something out.”   
  
She could hear Stan’s triumphant smile in his voice, “Thanks Mary. I’ll call Chicago and let them know we’re a man down.”   
  
It took three phone calls before Mary found her solution. It wasn’t perfect, but it would have to do.   
  
“Mare?” Marshall’s voice, feeble from coughing, floated from the bedroom.   
  
Mary grabbed the glass of water she’d said she was leaving him to get, and returned to his room. “Here.” She set it beside his bed.   
  
Marshall propped himself up on one elbow and took a sip from the glass. “Thanks. Did Stan find someone to cover for us?”  
  
“Not exactly.” Mary said, “Someone in Chicago will take over for you, but I have to be on that flight in the morning.”   
  
Marshall nodded. His eyelids were drooping, but he fought to keep them open. “I’ll be fine.”   
  
She snorted. “You’re weak as a kitten. I’m not leaving you alone.”   
  
“I can’t go to Chicago like this,” he protested weakly.   
  
“Doofus,” Mary said affectionately. “Bobby is going to take over here. He owes me.”   
  
Marshall opened his mouth to comment, but sleep was closing in and his brain refused to cooperate. All that came out was a “mmrph…”   
  
Mary smoothed a sweat soaked lock of hair away from his fevered forehead. “Feel better.” She whispered, pressing a kiss against his cheek before heading out into the living area to wait for Bobby.


End file.
